Hugo Weasley and the strange creatures
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Girls are pretty strange creatures. Specially if the girl you want to understand is not from your family. I've been suffering with this for about a year. But as you can see, I survived. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it.


* * *

**RULE #1**

* * *

Hello, there, my name is Hugo. I'm almost 13 years old and since last year I started having many problems in my life and I had to learn a few rules on how to deal with it. But I see that you don't believe me, right? You are probably thinking that nothing can possibly be so terrible in the life of a 11 year old, right? Don't worry, I'll tell you.

Just to begin, I started going to school, it's called Hogwarts, perhaps you heard about it. Now you will probably be asking what is so awful about it, after all, every one goes to school right? But it isn't an ordinary school, it's a boarding school! I had to stay 8 months away from home! Away from my mother! Okay... Maybe that is not so tragical, but school itself was not the main problem. The real one was what happened during school. To tell the truth, it happened when we came home from school to celebrate Christmas and the New Year. On one of this nights my tragedy started. I was playing chess with dad and Rose came home saying that a friend of hers would be coming home for dinner. So, after a few hours of my mother yelling "For Pete's sake, Hugo! Just go upstairs and take a shower!", the doorbell rang and now was my father's turn to yell at me "Go answer the door, Hugo. Your sister is still in the shower".

So, there I went and as I opened the door the most beautiful girl I had ever seen smiled at me. Her black hair was tied in pigtails and her cheeks were very pink. She kept on smiling and I kept wishing I had taken a shower. I was brought back from day-dreaming by her soft voice saying "Hi, is Rose home?" I just nodded. What could I possibly say to her? Think, Hugo! Think! But I didn't have to struggle too much with myself because my Super Mom came to rescue me by saying "Hi! You must be Bianca, right? Come on in. Rose will be down in a moment!" And as the both of them went to the living room I ran into the first door I found: Dad's office.

"What is the problem, son?" I heard as I closed the door behind me. What was my problem? I don't know! Something happened as soon as I opened the door! My stomach is curling and my head is buzzing and... and I'm having a strange urge to take a shower! But "nothing" was all I managed to tell dad. "Nothing, huh?" and then he took away his reading glasses and said "And who was at the door? Your sister's friend?" All I managed to do was nod and he continued "And is she some sort of monster to get you so frightened?" Monster? Surely not! The problem is... "She is a girl". And so I said. Dad smiled at me and said, "I see. Well, son, I'm going to tell you something about girls: they love to talk, so you just have to say something and then just let them keep talking. It's pretty easy, really. Now come." And then Dad took me by the arm and dragged me to the living room! But I don't want to get back there! Wait! I do want! What's happening to me? Why would I ever want to be near a girl? I was so into this thoughts that I didn't even notice that mom and dad were already gone somewhere and I was left alone in her presence.

Awkward silence. Come on, Hugo! Remember what dad said: have to start a conversation and then let her talk. And so I did.

"So, are you friends with Rose?". Stupid, stupid question.

"Yes", she simply answered.

"Good."

Awkward silence. Again.

"And you must be her brother. Hugo, right?"

"Yes".

"Good".

Awkward silence. Once more. It's not working, dad! Great advice! The terrifying silence just didn't last longer because Rose came down running and hugged her friend. So I went to the kitchen to help mom set the table. As soon as I get there dad asked "So, son. How did it go?" And to that I managed a "Great". A big fat lie. Someone should tell dad that if it's important for someone to listen, it's also important for the other one to talk.

So, this way I learned **rule number 1**: It is good advice to listen closely - unless she has also been given this advice, in which case an uneasy silence could develop, like two owls sitting together.

* * *

_A.N.: I don't know if I did a good job portraiting a 12 year old boy, but I tried. Just let me know what you thought of it! Hugs!_


End file.
